


Supernova

by Recipe_for_Disaster



Category: Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Angst, F/M, SPOVA IS AWESOME, post-snowbound, this is my first post here and I've no idea what to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recipe_for_Disaster/pseuds/Recipe_for_Disaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She erupted into a supernova so bright that now he’s stuck staring at her lifeless-looking body in a tank and thinking that he could’ve lost her. Takes place right after snowbound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernova

**Author's Note:**

> (named so due to the author’s lack of creativity)  
> Written impulsively at 4 am so expect a thousand mistakes (UPDATE: I gave it a very quick proofread to make it presentable)  
> Don't blame me if I got the quote wrong. I'm extremely sleepy.  
> Also posted on ff.net by me (Cynical Freak)  
> Disclaimer: SRMT isn’t mine, no matter how much I want it to be.

"We almost lost her for a second" 

They left one by one, first Otto to survey the extent of damage on the robot then the kid, who muttered something about getting dry clothes and left. Gibson then said he "he ought to run some tests on Antauri" (he knew his turn to lie on that cot and be probed by several "machine-things?" would come), and steered his black comrade away, leaving the two of them in the room.

And yet he felt as though he was the only one in the room. 

She floated in the tank, fur too pale for anyone to discern its original golden color and eyes a dim shade of pink, with shadows marring them. 

If he could choose a word to describe how she looked, he would pick "dead" then he would banish the thought from his head as though it sent a chilling wave down his spine, much colder than the way his insides felt, as he had fought beside Antauri at the base of the robot, right before he froze...and he instinctively shuddered at the thought, hugging himself tightly and wondering if it was cold inside the tank and if it were, could she feel it? 

He remembered Brainiac prattling about stars and constellations, and how every star will one day explode in a shower of heat and light (a Supernova, the realization sends wave of electricity down his spine) and become a black hole, swallowing everything before it. 

She exploded in a shower of warmth and lights so bright he thought that she might turn into a black hole and suck the planet away. 

But he knew he had never paid attention to Brainstrain's rambling and all his thoughts were "illogical". But this doesn't mean that they didn't seem logical to him at the time.

He thought of how she had blown up the training room so badly Mandarin had gotten embedded in the wall. But she was okay, maybe she had looked a bit unstable but she didn't need to stay in a tank...she was still all golden fur and enraged bubblegum pink eyes and alive-looking! It was about "hurting the one you love" not hurting "yourself" and he realized that he was really the dumb monkey for not thinking of how it affected her.

She was still suspended in that tank, hunched on herself, her visage devoid of expression and he didn't like it one bit. 

But more importantly,   
He didn't like the fact that he didn't like this one bit. 

He didn't like the panic that overwhelmed him the moment her flames were extinguished. 

He didn't like the cold that crept all over him (and he was sweating!) as he glimpsed her body plummeting down, down...too far for him to stretch his arms and catch her in his arms. 

He'd heard of a Shuggazoomian who flew too close to the sun that the glue holding his wings together melted away, letting him fall to his demise. And here he was, wanting to catch the sun in his arms, not quite caring about getting incinerated. And you'd think an expert pilot would be brighter than this. 

But her brightness overshadowed his…and will continue to, he assured himself hurriedly. 

He could've lost her. 

He disliked that thought the most.

Then he wondered why the hell he kept on taking everything for granted even after Mandarin had stabbed them in the back and the guy who made them had turned into skeleton king. 

He had the right to be pessimistic.

He had the right to tell them that they could've lost her when they were busy thinking that she'd saved them.

But his problem wasn't that "they" could've lost her.

HE could've lost her. 

Not lost a teammate, or a comrade or anything of that sort.

But something more...

He tries to put a finger on how he felt but he fails and the intensity with which he feels "it" unnerved him. It scared him.

He's a pilot, trained to notice when there was a fault with his ship but he had been falling, spiraling down and down for a while and he hadn't realized it until now when  
He almost lost her

He tried to imagine a day without her and fails. It was as though his magnets were drawn to her, not the opposite, and he wondered how it had gotten that far without him realizing it.

He was born to fly…   
And she anchored him to the ground…  
And what he really minded…   
Is that he didn't really mind…

So he pressed his palm to the glass and tried to guess at when she’d wake up when her eyelids fluttered weakly and she registered his presence. He noticed some of the color returning to her fur as she noticed his metallic palm, pressed against the glass. 

And in a slow, fragile motion, she brought her palm to align against his, a barrier of glass separating them. 

He looks at the smile tugging at the corner of her lips and the slight glimmer in her bubblegum pink eyes and thinks that, if not for the glass, she’d be close enough to kiss. 

They remain like that for a while, palms pressed against each other, onyx eyes staring into pink, until her hand dropped away from the glass and her eyelids slowly shut. And though she still looked vulnerable, she seemed more serene than before. 

And Sprx stopped feeling that he was the only one in the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Constructive criticism is appreciated. (although I didn’t really intend to write a fic…it was more of an impulse.)


End file.
